Jedi Order
The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the Light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from the Sith, wielders of the Dark side of the Force. During several Great Schisms, Dark Jedi broke away from the order. These schisms led to several wars, including the Hundred-Year Darkness, after which the Dark Jedi fled, and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to the Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. Their Dark brethren wouldn't stay defeated for long, however, and, during the next several thousand years, many wars would be fought. A thousand years later, after the Great Sith War, the Mandalorians saw their chance and attacked the weakened Republic. After the war, the Jedi that had led the Republic's military, Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, disappeared. When they returned, it became clear they had turned to the Dark Side, and during the war that followed many Jedi died. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi, until it was rebuilt by Meetra Surik and the Lost Jedi. Years later, the galaxy was again engulfed in a war between the Republic and the Sith. Led by Lord Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Sith, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan, the Sith were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and reorganize the Sith Order. Though Darth Bane and the Sith Lords that followed in his footsteps remained hidden, they were patient. Millennia later, they revealed themselves, determined to have their revenge. At the height of a separatist crisis, the Republic was split in two and a war once again engulfed the galaxy. During the Clone Wars, the Republic's armies were once again led by the Jedi. During the war's first battle, nearly two hundred Jedi died before Master Yoda and a Clone army arrived to assist them. However, the war itself was simply the penultimate stroke of the Sith Grand Plan, orchestrated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was, in fact, a Sith Master. The Jedi eventually learned the truth, but could not stop the plan's execution; Palpatine turned Anakin Skywalker to the Dark side and instigated the Great Jedi Purge. The Order was virtually annihilated by the Sith and betrayed by the Republic they had served for nearly all of it's existence. Only a few survived the Great Jedi Purge. However, Anakin Skywalker, with the indirect help of his son, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, eventually defeated the Sith, and Luke formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. History of the Jedi Originally formed as a philosophical study group situated on the planet Tython, the Jedi became revered as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. As mystical wielders of the Force and of their signature Lightsabers, their powers inspired all citizens in the galaxy. The calm, considered demeanor of the Jedi made them ideal brokers of peace in times of conflict or dispute. Yet, for all their power and diversity, the Jedi were few. Often beset by foes in times of doubt and confusion, undercurrents of evil often challenged their order and the establishment they served, the most notable being the Sith. These dark warriors were the antithesis of the Jedi, their sworn enemies, and the battle between them brought the galaxy to war more than once. In times of crisis, the Sith could even use the dark side of the Force to diminish the powers of the Jedi, and prevent them from sensing the future. The way of the Jedi had become the way of wisdom and patience, backed by swift and decisive action when necessary. However, the Jedi Council sometimes showed what appeared to be a lack of decisiveness, such as during the Mandalorian Wars, preferring to work with events and patterns over the long term. Their inaction spurred Revanto fight back, and eventually led to the Jedi Civil War. To the rest of the galaxy, the line between Jedi and Sith became blurred during the conflict, and both sides were blamed for the destruction wrought on worlds such as Katarr, Telos IV, and Taris. Through intricate planning and dazzling adaptability, one Sith Master (Senator Palpatine of Naboo) even rose to the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, engineered the Clone Wars, and undermined the Jedi until he could, in one swift, masterful stroke, destroy the Jedi Order and enslave the galaxy beneath his banner as Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. Yet, even this catastrophe failed to eradicate the Jedi completely, and, within a generation, they had returned to once again protect and nurture the galaxy with their wisdom and guidance in the form of the New Jedi Order. The Jedi would continue to protect and serve the galaxy through the horrors of the Yuuzhan Vong War and downfall of the New Republic and the establishment of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Path of the Jedi Becoming a Jedi required the most profound commitment and astute mind; the life of a Jedi was one of sacrifice. To hinder transgression, those who showed an aptitude for the Force were taken directly from birth (or soon afterward) to train in the Jedi Temple headquarters on Coruscant or at smaller Jedi Enclaves as Padawans. From the beginning of their training, a Jedi was expected to adhere to a strict Code that included concepts such as rational thought, patience, and benevolence. Uncomfortable emotions such as hate, anger, and fear were thought to be destructive and lead to the dark side, so such things were banned from Jedi practice. Training Children being trained as Jedi were called younglings and instructed in "clans" by a venerable, experienced Jedi Master, learning the ways of the Jedi and the powers of the Force. After Ruusan it had become normal that the Jedi trainees were always children. Once Yavin 4 had been established as Jedi headquarters, the Jedi initiates, which were no longer children, were trained first under the direction of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and, in time, under another Master's direction in groups. When the New Jedi Order began, the younglings were again trained in clans from childhood. When an individual student achieved satisfactory understanding of the Jedi way, they were usually taken under the wing of another Jedi member and instructed individually to complete their training. Masters typically brought their Padawans along on missions, and later sent them on missions of their own, to allow them to gain experience and learn from practice. Not all students were promoted to direct study as Padawan learner under a Jedi Master. In the days of the Old Republic, it was common practice for younglings who were not selected to be Padawans by the age of 13 to be shifted into one of the divisions of the public service organization, the Jedi Service Corps. Such was to be the fate of young Obi-Wan Kenobi until the events at Bandomeer caused Qui-Gon Jinn to accept Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Way of Life In following the Code, Jedi behavior was rigidly structured to uphold self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. The Jedi conquered emotions and materialism. They honored life, the law, the Order itself and the master-student relationship. Jedi rendered aid to support and defend the weak; compassion was "encouraged." Rules of engagement included such notions as understanding the dark and light in all things, learning to see accurately, opening their eyes to what was not evident and exercising caution, even in trivial matters. Above all, Jedi upheld their duty to the Republic and embraced the Force. The Jedi before the Ruusan Reformation typically had more leeway in their dealings, as the Order was more loosely organized and the individual Knights and Masters granted greater personal freedom. Afterward, the Order was more centrally regulated by the High Council. Early Jedi were known to utilize shields and armor to protect themselves in battle, and used blaster pistols as well as lightsabers in combat. Later, as the lightsaber became a more self-contained weapon without an external power pack, the Jedi chose to carry it as their sole "tool" of defense and offense. The lightsaber was considered more a tool than a weapon. The lightsaber came to fulfill both a symbolic and pragmatic role for the Jedi; it identified the wielder, had a powerful visual impact, and given the availability of cybernetic replacement limbs might have been seen as a more 'clean' weapon than the blaster, which Obi-Wan regarded as "uncivilized," "clumsy" and "random." The Jedi of the pre-Reformation era, (Old Jedi Order), also do not seem to have had any formal dress code, and dressed more or less as they saw fit, although traditional robes were favored by most Masters. These included a tunic, a cloak, and sometimes a tabard—usually in varied tones and shades of white and brown, though, gray was also quite common for the overtunic. The left side of the dress was always turned on the right part of the torso. After the Reformation, these robes became the typical Jedi clothing, even in battle. The Jedi also wore trousers, an obi, a leather utility belt, where they carried specialized field gear for their missions, and leather boots. The Jedi colors, which showed harmony with the Force, formed a stark contrast to the antithetical Sith, who were draped primarily in black. In accordance with their philosophies of non-attachment, clothing was viewed as quite disposable. Indeed, possession itself was seen as forbidden as another form of attachment, and most Jedi lived out lives of material poverty, though the Order's infrastructure and the support of the Republic meant the Jedi did not lack for food, housing, or clothing. Some time prior to the Great Sith War Jedi were forbidden to hold strong attachments, as they were believed to lead to the emotions of the dark side. For this reason, Jedi were not allowed to marry. Reess Kairn had an attachment, despite this being a violation of the Code. After finding his lover with another man, he killed them both in anger. This led him to the dark side. Anakin Skywalker would become a testament to such Jedi circumspection, as his fear of losing his undisclosed wife, Padmé Amidala, ultimately caused his fall to darkness, but his connection to his son,Luke Skywalker, would later drive him back to the light. Although Jedi were not required to be chaste as well, many Jedi were abstinent if not outright celibate, due to sex being considered self-indulgence and an unnecessary act. At least one special case was recorded in this arrangement: Ki-Adi-Mundi who, due to low Cerean birth-rates, was permitted to have a polygamous marriage, and fathered seven daughters.Ranik Solusar was disciplined by the Council for his marriage and the child it produced, but was not expelled from the Order. Despite this restriction, Jedi were known to have secret, clandestine relationships, whether with non-Jedi, such as the marriages of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz, Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra Halcyon, and Etain Tur-Mukan and Clone commando Darman Skirata; or within the Jedi Order itself—such as the relationships of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura, Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, and Tholme and T'ra Saa. Some were developed even as Padawans, such as Mak Lotor and Kass Tod, who died together, with Tod directly stating there was the Force, death and love. Many of these relationships did not lead to mishap. Further, Revan shared a romantic affection with Bastila Shan, who was redeemed by him after her fall. Others openly defied the High Council on this matter. This led to particular strife with Jolee Bindo and his wife, Nayama Bindo, during the Great Sith War. Bindo trained his wife in the ways of the Force, but she soon fell to the dark side. He was not expelled from the Order, and instead was to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. He then lost faith in the wisdom of the Council and left the Order. Up to the Great Sith War, some Jedi did practice marriage and were known to have families of their own. There were even cases of families consisting entirely of Jedi, such as that of Andur Sunrider. The children of Jedi families were often gifted in the Force. Even later in the Order, such families existed—though the continuation of the line was through those family members who did not become Jedi. Famous Jedi families of the late Republic included the Koon family and the Diath family. However, it appears that some Jedi might have been granted the right to marry, not as a special case, but as a norm. Several Corellian Jedi (Keiran Halcyon during the Old Republic, and Corran Horn in the time of the New Republic) were allowed to marry and raise children without repercussion. Whether this was due to an agreement between the Jedi and the planetary government—Corellia is known for its family-centric culture—or purely personal choices made against the Jedi Code is not known, except in the case of Nejaa Halcyon, who married his wife secretly without the approval of the Council. Corellian Jedi often had many other noticeable differences from the traditional Jedi ways, such as in clothing and a reluctance to take on missions outside of their home system. By the time of the New Jedi Order, the practice of forbidding or discouraging marriages had been discarded, as many of the Order's members had spouses and children, including the Order's Grand Master himself, whose wife was another Jedi Master. The way of the Jedi was a life-long path, and a Jedi usually remained part of the Order their entire life—learning more about the Order and the Force and following the will of the Jedi Council. Up until the beginning of the Clone Wars, only twenty Jedi (of rank Master or higher) were said to have ever left the Order (although there is some debate as to whether this means the post-Ruusan Order, the Order after some earlier point in its history, or literally in its entire history), of which the most prominent were Count Dooku and Master Phanius. These were commonly referred to as the Lost Twenty, or simply "The Lost". The Three Pillars of the Jedi The strength of the Jedi Code and organization of the Order rested on the three core tenets of Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Built into a Jedi's everyday life, the Coruscant Jedi Temple's main entrance statuary was illustrative of the three pillars. The first pillar was the Force, the constant between all things. Given purpose by the Force, Master Sabla-Mandibu described the Jedi as "swimming in the Force in our every moment--breathing it, tasting it, riding its currents to our unique destines." A symbiosis of midi-chlorians and sentient beings was the key needed to be able to touch the Force, but this biological necessity was not a main focus of Jedi study. Instead, Jedi contemplated the will of the Force and the differences between its two aspects: the Unifying and Living Force. The Pillar of Knowledge maintained that a Jedi's role in the galaxy could not be filled without intense study and accumulated wisdom. To assist in the pursuit of knowledge, the Temple was equipped with a deep well of knowledge known as the Jedi Archives. In addition to the Archives and supplementary library, the Temple contained several vaults which housed the holocrons of the Order. While an individual could never learn everything within the collection, the presiding Chief Librarian that maintained the collection would argue that it wouldn't hurt to try. Lastly, the Pillar of Self-Discipline was rightly known as the Third Pillar. Classes on combat and physical training were not given until mastery of the first two tenets was gained. Once ready to study the art of self-discipline, students were oftentimes disappointed to learn that they would not begin intense lightsaber training, but would be encouraged to take on more stringent forms of meditation. Only after mastering oneself could an Initiate proceed to take up a lightsaber for the first time. Ranks of the Jedi As the Jedi instructed their members in the ways of the Jedi Code and the Force, each member progressed through four basic levels of rank. Hierarchy *'Jedi Initiate' (or Youngling or "Jedi Hopeful") – The youngest members of the Order, these Force-sensitive children were given the rank of Initiate when they began their communal training in clans. Recruited from worlds throughout the galaxy where blood testing was required upon birth, Initiates were removed from their families and brought to a Jedi academy for formal training. *'Jedi Padawan' – After being selected for individual tutelage under a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, Initiates were given the title of Padawan. Eligible for this rank following the successful completion of the Initiate Trials, Padawans were typically taken at adolescence and completed their training away from the academy. Per tradition, Padawans of a hair-growing species would wear a long braid of hair behind their ear; non-haired Padawans were encouraged to wear a type of jewelry, a tattoo, or other body modification. A Jedi Knight or Jedi Master could have only one apprentice at a time, and the Padawan had to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight before another apprentice could be chosen; a practice that was formalized following the Great Sith War. While in place, the policy could be revoked should the Order see a decline in number, and necessity forces the apprenticeship of several students to a single master. Following several unsuccessful attempts at the Initiate Trials or if a student is not chosen by a Master, the Council of Reconciliation would place the student within the Jedi Service Corps. Depending on where the student's talents lay, this might be the Agricultural Corps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps or the Exploration Corps. If this role did not suit a particular student, they could choose to leave the Order entirely. *'Jedi Knight' – Following a period of nearly a decade of one-on-one training with a master, a disciplined Padawan was eligible to attempt the Jedi Trials. Upon successfully completing all tests put forth, a Padawan's braid was severed by the High Council and their life as a Knight began. No longer attached to a master, Knights were free to accept missions from the Council, pursue specialized training on one of the three branches of Knighthood, or take their own Padawan. *'Jedi Master' – A Knight who showed great understanding of the Force and managed to instruct a Padawan and train them successfully to the level of a Jedi Knight was elevated to the rank of Master by the High Council. Self-declaration of the title was frowned upon and rare practice in the latter days of the Order, but not uncommon during war times or periods of disbandment. Amongst the Order's Masters, only a select few were appointed to one of the Jedi Councils. Made up exclusively of wise, experienced Masters, the Councils of the Order had different levels of membership, ensuring fresh perspectives were expressed as new events occurred. The High Council was made up of 12 masters, five of them holding life terms, four holding long-terms, and three holding short-terms. The elected leader of the Council was known as the Master of the Order and was often bestowed upon the acting Grand Master; the recognized leader of the entire Order. Specializations Upon a Padawan's ascension to Knighthood, they faced the choice of continuing down one of three branches of Jedi training. Choosing based on preference and personal talents and skills, the opportunity to join the ranks of the Jedi Guardian, Jedi Consular, or Jedi Sentinel was open to all who passed the Jedi Trials. In addition to their specialization, the High Council could demand that the members of the Order assume military ranks in order to defend the Republic. Jedi Guardian Knights preferring to take a physically active stance against the dark side of the Force and all other threats to the Republic were known to pursue the title of Guardian. Brandishing their lightsabers proudly, Guardians focused much of their training on perfecting their sparring and athletic skills, as well as the art of unarmed combat. The Force skills studied by the Guardians were typically those used for quickly disabling an opponent and aiding in agility and stamina. The most profound masters of this specialization were known as Warrior Master. *'Jedi Ace' – Members of the Jedi Starfighter Corps were known as Aces and specialized and used a starfighter as an extension of their being, combining piloting skills with mastery of the Force. *'Lightsaber Instructors' – Stationed at the Jedi academy, these individuals were battle-scarred Masters who were determined to pass down their experience to the young students of the Order. The highest ranking instructor within the academy was given the title of battlemaster by the High Council and was responsible for selecting and referring future instructors. *'Jedi Peacekeeper' – Those Jedi wishing to pursue a peacekeeping role were stationed within planetary or sectoral government's security agencies where they worked as the area's special police. Helping to quell riots and capture terrorists, the Temple Security Force was made up of Peacekeepers. Within its ranks, Jedi could be trained as Gate Master, Sniper, or Brute. *'Jedi Weapon Master' – A Jedi Master who mastered the technique of wielding an exotic weapon was dubbed a Weapons Specialist, or Weapon Master. The Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of the Order. Jedi Consular Focusing not on physical force but on mastery of the Force and the sharpening of mental skills, the Jedi Knights who became Consulars worked closely with the Republic Diplomatic Corps and medical facilities. Overseen by the Council of Reconciliation, Consulars worked as healers, prophets, and researchers, wielding a lightsaber only for self defense. The most studied masters of this specialization were known as Sage Master. *'Jedi Ambassador' – The face of the Republic to each newly discovered world, Ambassadors worked closely with bureaucrats to assist in greeting unaligned governments and helping them join the Republic. Some Ambassadors were designated as advisers to certain Senators or even the Supreme Chancellor upon request. *'Jedi Diplomat' – Always right in the middle of a dispute, Jedi Diplomats were given the authority to hammer out a compromise or treaty during tense negotiations, backed by the full support of the Senate and Jedi Order. Jedi were often called upon to act as impartial diplomats. This was possibly due to the Order's traditions of detachment from secular society and the phenomenon of Force-guided intuition. They would serve as moderators and negotiators during disputes, and their judgments were recognized as just and binding. When acting as diplomats, Jedi took the utmost care to be impartial and fair-minded. The legacy of this impartiality was such that, decades after the Jedi Purge and Palpatine's false accusations of the corruption of the Jedi Order, the legend of Jedi impartiality lived on in the memories of some sections of galactic society. Some species who respected the Jedi – for example, the Barabel – retained a tradition of calling upon a Jedi's impartial judgment even for minor interpersonal disputes. *'Jedi Healer' – Some Jedi would focus on the more humanitarian aspects of the Force, manipulating the Living Force to perform the art of healing. Led by the Circle of Jedi Healers and headquartered out of the Coruscant Temple's Halls of Healing, healers were also deployed to serve aboard MedStar frigates and, occasionally, in Republic's mobile surgical units, or Rimsoos. *'Jedi Lore Keeper' – Jedi wishing to contribute to the growth of the Jedi Archives would become Lore Keepers, a group directed by the Librarian's Assembly. Divided into historians, archivists, and librarians, each group worked for the proliferation of knowledge and preservation of the past. *'Jedi Researcher' – Solving theory and updating the Archives of the Order, researchers chose specializations such as that in archaeology, geology, biology, mathematics, and astronomy. *'Jedi Seer' – Those Jedi specifically predisposed to receive visions through the Force were known as Seers, maintaining and updating the Order's holocrons. The most perceptive of these Jedi were known as Prophets and foretold the future of the galaxy. Jedi Sentinel Knights that sought a balance between the intensive combat training of the Jedi Guardians and the wider philosophical views and teaching responsibilities of the Jedi Consulars. These Jedi ferreted out deceit and injustice, bringing it to light. They were generally employed in scouting missions and were skilled in security, computers, or stealth techniques, and also had diplomatic skills. *'Jedi investigator' – Jedi specially appointed by the High Council to uncover hidden and obscure threats to the galaxy such as powerful criminal syndicates, corruption and conspiracy against the Republic and other shady menaces. The Jedi investigator would often work alone and undercover to infiltrate suspicious organizations or would be busy investigating some act of crime. *'Jedi Shadow' – The secret police of the Order, Shadows worked under the supervision of the First Knowledge Council and were dispatched to destroy all agents of the dark side. Heavily employed after the New Sith Wars, the Shadows were responsible for erasing the word "Sith" from the minds of the majority of galactic citizens. *'Jedi Watchman' – Jedi Watchmen were charged with overseeing a particular system or sector, thus serving as a type of liaison officer between the system or sector and the High Council as well as the Republic in general. Jedi Watchmen were often highly skilled in diplomacy and possessed knowledge of the culture of the system or sector they oversaw; typically having spent many years living amongst the people of said world. Military and Warfare In times of war, especially when Sith forces were involved, Jedi would sometimes assume military ranks and govern armies of Republic military units, as was seen in the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, the New Sith Wars, and the Clone Wars. So Jedi indeed became soldiers, not just keepers of the peace. During the New Sith Wars, the Order created the Army of Light, a massive military branch that consisted of the majority of active Jedi. *'Jedi Commander' – A Padawan serving as a Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, the Jedi Commander was assigned to a Jedi General until knighted. Once a full Jedi, the Padawan was then referred to as General. *'Jedi General' – Jedi Knights or Masters who had been placed in command of a Republic army were dubbed Generals. Jedi Masters could become Senior Jedi General, leading one of the twenty Sector Armies. Out of the twelve High Council members, some became High Jedi Generals not only commanding their own Systems Army, but also supervising all other ranking Jedi. *'Jedi Lord' – a Jedi who served as a commander in the Army of Light during the New Sith Wars. The Jedi Lord assumed this title mainly out of political motivation. The rank was abolished after the war. Organizations Leadership During the Force Wars, the first Jedi formed a central political entity called the Jedi High Council. The High Council was a gathering of great minds that acted as a governing body for the Order, eventually serving as an advisory board for the Office of the Supreme Chancellor following the Order's joining the Republic. The High Council was made up of twelve members at a time, a tradition established as early as the Great Hyperspace War. Membership on the Jedi High Council was decided by the standing Council and was made up of a series of different terms. Consisting of five lifetime members, four members who stayed on the Council until they chose to step down, and three short term members, who changed regularly and sat on the Council for a relatively short period of time, this method kept the voices and opinions of the Council fresh and focused. While membership was usually restricted to Jedi Masters, exemptions were sometimes made; allowing a Knight to sit on the Council should certain insight be needed or if they are in the transitional stage before formal elevation. A notable example was Anakin Skywalker, who was appointed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in 19 BBY during the Clone Wars. While the Council accepted the appointment, they refused to make him a Master. For several generations, the Order was overseen by three additional Councils that oversaw various responsibilities within the Order. The Council of First Knowledge oversaw the Jedi academy housed within the Coruscant Temple, in addition to direct oversight of satellite training academies and libraries. The members of the Council of First Knowledge were looked upon for advice in situations needing to be contrasted with the past. Jedi on this Council were sometimes former members of the High Council, and could give a different perspective on current events based on past decisions and mistakes. Instead of advising the Supreme Chancellor, the Council of Reconciliation worked closely with the Galactic Republic Diplomatic Corps in order to assist in the acquisition of new member worlds in the Senate. Assigning Jedi Diplomats and Ambassadors to implement treaties and welcome new people into the Republic, the Reconciliation Council's members worked very closely with the Senators on Coruscant. Finally, the Council of Reassignment oversaw the Jedi Service Corps and the placement of individuals who failed the Jedi Trials or were deemed unfit to continue along the standard path of the Jedi Knights. The decisions of these four Councils have shaped the progress of the Republic as well as the Order. When the High Council of the era refused to enter the Mandalorian Wars and took a more passive stance on the issue until they could assess it, a group of disenchanted Jedi known as the Revanchists rose up and incited the Jedi Civil War nearly wiping out the Order. When the Order had managed to recover, the Council took a slightly more aggressive stance, culminating in the New Sith Wars where they actively ruled the Republic as a quasi-military dictatorship. The First Knowledge Council took the time following the Ruusan Reformation to purge all references to the Sith from the minds of the galactic populace, ensuring that within a few years of the war, the Darksiders' legacy was all but forgotten. A millennia later during the Clone Wars, the twilight years of the Galactic Republic, the Jedi acted as generals, soldiers and military advisers in the conflict before being nearly destroyed once again, by the newly resurgent Sith menace. Jedi Service Corps The Jedi Service Corps was a group of organizations overseen by the Council of Reconciliation that was maintained as an alternative or a supplement to traditional mission assignments from the High Council. While the majority of the Corps was indeed made up of Initiates who had failed to pass the Jedi Initiate Trials, there were many Padawans, Knights, and Masters whose specializations brought them to the Corps. Agricultural Corps The Agricultural Corps was the largest of these organizations. Members of the AgriCorps would use their Force powers to care for crops all over the galaxy, aiding in the feeding of several million citizens of the Republic. Working with the Republic Agricultural Administration, the AgriCorps spread the idea that the Living Force can overcome the horrors of drought and famine. Made up mostly of life-long members that had failed their trials, the AgriCorps had bases on Salliche, Taanab, and Ukio. Medical Corps In the Medical Corps, young Jedi learners who were not chosen as Padawans used their healing powers to tend for sick beings in the galaxy. Unlike the AgriCorps, the MedCorps maintained only a few dozen students and their instructors at any given time. Maintaining an infirmary in the Halls of Healing on Coruscant, MedCorps members worked alongside the Galactic City Medical Center's doctors and specialists as they helped treat citizens of the planet-city. Educational Corps This Educational Corps consisted of students who were still in training. Overseen by the Chief Librarian, the EduCorps members stationed at the Temple on Coruscant cataloged and translated data within the Archives. Exploration Corps The Exploration Corps was responsible for exploring the Unknown Regions as well as the study the history of the Jedi and the galaxy. With refueling centers on nearly every Republic Ordinance or Regional Depots, the galaxy was their territory for exploration. Working closely with the Republic Survey Corps and the Intergalactic Zoological Society, the ExplorCorps had the highest number of Knights and Masters working in its ranks. Jedi Sub-sects The Jedi Order during its history has often been confronted with schisms regarding the interpretation of the Jedi Code, which sometimes created new thinking minority within the Order. These currents for the most marginalized and ostracized were sometimes tolerated, despite the fear of the return of the Sith and the Dark Side. Altisian Jedi Founded by the Jedi Master Djinn Altis, the Altisian faction held several precepts frowned upon by the orthodox Jedi Order, including the taking of multiple apprentices by one master, initiating adult Padawans, and allowing families. Leaving the Jedi Temple during the last decades of the Temple, Altis and his followers moved about the galaxy serving as relief workers on underdeveloped worlds and backwaters. Corellian Jedi Faithful to the reputation of rebels of their people, Corellian Jedi were strongly attached to their natal star system and unwilling to respect the rules of emotional detachment of the Order. So a waiver was granted to them, allowing them to remain in the Corellian system, to raise families and take their own children as Padawans. They soon developed their own cultural identity within the Jedi Order , with traditional green robes, commemorative medals and famous dynasties like the Halcyon family. Paladins Founded by the Jedi Master Teepo during the New Sith Wars, the Teepo Paladins and later the Gray Paladins acknowledged that a Jedi could be no more independent of the Force than of nourishment or air; nevertheless, they had developed skills and techniques that did not utilize the Force's "flashier" aspects. They didn't eschew the use of lightsabers completely, they simply believed that a Jedi should use which ever weapon he or she felt the most comfortable with, but many chose instead to rely on proficiency with blasters and other forms of combat, both armed, and unarmed. They became Masters in various forms of martial arts like Teräs Käsi, as well as esoteric weaponry such as spinsticks, rather than rely on Force-augmented gymnastics and speed. Teepo and his followers were ostracized as potential dark siders. Though not a formal part of the Order, some still maintained residence at the Jedi Temple. Iron Knights Founded by the Jedi Master Aqinos, they were Force-sensitive crystalline Shard trained as Jedi, who required droid bodies as their hosts to interact with the world. The Jedi Council, however, was horrified that Aqinos had taught inorganic crystals about the Force, and felt that they could not truly understand the Force. Aqinos was excommunicated, and the Iron Knights went with him. Potentium Founded by the Jedi Master Leor Hal, the Potentium claimed that there was no inherent evil in viewing the Force. They claimed that what others called the light side was actually just the Force itself, which is inherently good. What others therefore called the dark side was a perversion of the Force, twisted by those who used it. Believers of Potentium said that the potential for light and dark sides resided in the user, not the Force itself. And since there was no dark side, there were no dark side actions or Force techniques; in effect any action, good or evil, could be performed without risk as long as the intent was not evil. The followers of Potentium were expelled from the Jedi Order and some of the outcast followers colonized Zonama Sekot. The Jedi Code Members of the Jedi Order, from Jedi Masters to Padawans, were encouraged to follow a set of guidelines, including self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. These principles were put simply yet effectively in the Jedi Code: :Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. :Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. :Jedi respect all life, in any form. :Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. :Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. :―The Jedi Code Derived from the Code of the Je'daii Order Master Homonix Rectonia is credited with transcribing the code in its classic form. Later, Odan-Urr refined it to omit the fourth line, though Grand Master Fae Coven restored the Code to its classic form. :There is no emotion, there is peace. :There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. :There is no passion, there is serenity. :There is no chaos, there is harmony. :There is no death, there is the Force. :―Odan-Urr's Jedi Code The Code was not necessarily a strict set of rules, but a general set of guidelines that Jedi were encouraged to keep in mind as they went about the business of the Order. Numerous Jedi teachings interpreted and expounded on the Code in subsequent millennia. These rules, created and embraced by the Jedi Masters, were essential tools in a Jedi's growth. In them, Jedi were encouraged to overcome personal obstacles such as pride and materialism, to understand their small yet important place in the galaxy, and to give every being and point of view equal consideration. Notes A big thanks to Wookieepedia for the information presented here. This article is a combination of articles on the Jedi and the Jedi Order on the site. Category:Organizations